All That Is Edness
by The Ed Master
Summary: Eddy realizes he is the ONLY one in the ENTIRE school without a trophy and he decided to go to school late at night and go through every trophy until hed find his. He had found a trophy that says EDDIE and he later realizes that it belongs to a different


All That Is Edness

by The Ed Master

It all started one morning at the Trophy Hall in Peach Creek Junior High.

KEVIN: "choice! I won the schools monthly olympics of April!"

ROLF: "...Rolf does not understand the concepts of the gold painted cups of exceptitude. This bores Rolf."

JOHNNY: "Hey Plank, you won the balancebeam olympics!"

PLANK: _(nothing)_

JOHNNY: "What do you mean you WERE the balance beam? Does that mean youre a board, or are you just crazy?"

ALL KIDS: _(confused)_

EDDY: _(runs through)_ "THE AWARDS! I bet that my name will be spread throughout the entire case!" _(looks at trophies)_

Eddy looked at the trophies. There was Nazz 1999 - 2000 For the most trust for her team in her cheerleading. There was Edd 2003 for the Spelling Bee challenges. There was even Ed 2004 - 2005 for "The Person Who Eats The Most Disgusting Foods" Contest! Eddy was the only person in the entire school who was trophyless.

EDDY: "Where is MY trophy?"

ROLF: "Ho, Ho! Foolishly confused Ed-boy. No shiny cup of exceptetude says the name of which you speak! Now, Rolf must concentrate." _(jots finger down list of trophies)_

EDDY: _(walks away) _"Wait a minute.." _(rushes back)_

Eddy pushes Rolf out of the way and starts reading the trophy list.

EDDY: "Abby, Amanda, Amelia, Ben, Brendan, Cathy, Chris, Courtney,

Kev Dave, Diggs, Dorothy, Everon, ED, EDD, Where is my name?" _(continues jotting)_ "George, Gloria, Gregory, Helen, Ike, Jacquline, James, Jamie, Jason, Katherine, Katrina, Laura, LEE! MARIE! MAY! You Have To be kidding me!" (continues jotting) "Nick, Patrick, Ryan, Sabrina, Sammy, Tara, Tim, Tommy, Vicki, Walter, William, Zach. FOR THE LOVE OF- WHERE IS MY TROPHY!"

KEVIN: "Heh, Heh! Losers!"

ROLF: "Kevin, this moment brings Rolf back to his lazy, old village in Missouri."

KEVIN: "Really? How?"

ROLF: _(daydreams) _"What? Who? Kevin, What are we doing standing here?"

KEVIN: _(pushes Rolf to class) _"You need to get out more man."

The bell rings and it is time for Math class. Then Ed & Edd both walk through the hallway.

EDDY: "You can not believe this guys!" _(opens locker and takes out SPELLING books) _"This morning, I was looking at the class trophies, and I couldnt find mine!"

ED: "Cheer up Eddy. Oh, watch this!" _(takes off shoe- puts toe in eye) _"AAAHHH! I AM BLIND! RUN AWAY- HAY! AAAHHH!" _(runs around hallway while Edd speaks)_

EDD: "Eddy, trophies are not held to everyone, unless the person has succedingly accomplished a well known task."

EDDY: "So? Ive accomplished the tasks of scams, cuz Im the king of scams!"

EDD: "Eddy, first of all, none of your scams have succedingly accomplished and second of all, even if they did, the kids would probably want a refund. Well, not to mention like your tire burgers or grass, paper, & crayon tacos." _(enters classroom and places apple on the math teachers desk)_

MATH TEACHER: "O.K. Students. MATH TEST!"

A series of mumbles was heard throughout the classroom. Then the teacher passed out the tests. There were problems like, 238÷119 & 6,983 X 5,987.

Ed started writing answers like 98 and Q and 9Ω. Edd wrote all of the correct answers. Eddy opened his spelling books and wrote words like _commonly _& _traditional_ and stuff.

The teacher then collected the tests and grades them.

MATH TEACHER: "Ed, 13."

ED: "Woo Hoo! Is that good Edd?"

EDD: _(shakes head in dissapointment) (sighs)_

MATH TEACHER: "Edd, 115, FOR THE TIME RECORD of cource."

EDD: _(smiles)_

EDDY: "Oh great! Now you have a spelling trophy AND a math time record! Great, JUST GREAT!"

MATH TEACHER: "Eddy..."

EDDY: _(crossing fingers)_

MATH TEACHER: "...-25, FOR THE WRONG TOPIC!"

EDDY: "WHAT! But..." _(looks through pages of notebook) _"Spelling? ERRRRRR..."

_(screen faded)_

At the school trophy hall LATE AT NIGHT, Eddy shlops his face on the glass.

EDD: "Umm, Eddy...school is over."

ED: "And I have to get home to- Uh, I forget!"

EDDY: " Shut up Ed! Im trying to look for my trophy!"

EDD: "Oh Eddy, get a grip on yourself! Youve crossed the line! If you think youre going to tresspass school property and steal a prized possession ment to be kept at the school and keep it with your care, or should I say carelessness, to make the schools trophy caring collapse, you could count me out, thank you."

EDDY: (annoyed) (looks at case) "LOOK!" _(points to a trophy that says EDD__█) _

EDD: "Oh No! Dont you dare get your hands on that trophy!"

Eddy rubs off the smudge and reads, "EDDIE".

EDDY: _(takes trophy) _"YES! I FINALLY HAVE A TROPHY!"

EDD: "Hmm..." _(reads trophy) _"Eddy, do you realize that your name is spelled with -Y at the end and the trophy states -IE?"

EDDY: "So? Schools always get confused with names. Where was I? OH YEAH! I FINALLY HAVE A TROPHY!" _(dances a victory dance) _

EDD: _(annoyed)_

_(3 minute commercial)_

Eddy then raced all of the way home and put the trophy on to the top of his speakers, next to his old Magic 8 Ball.

EDDY: _(looks proudly at the trophy) "Yes! My first trophy!" (sees it says "Eddie, Winner of The Physical Fitness Challenge of 1998") "Physical Fitness Challenge, eh? I always knew I was the strongest!" (yawns) (gets in bed)_

The next morning, Eddys bed was somehow moving.

EDDY: _(woke up) (confused) (found Edd & Ed lifting Eddys bed)_

EDD:_ (panting) _"Pant, Pant, Pant."

ED: "Paint, Paint, Paint!"

EDDY: "HEY, WHATS GOING ON GUYS!"

EDD: "You are late for school Eddy _(pushes bed in school) (can not fit through door) _"And- errr- there- err- was a very important- err- announcement coming in a couple of minutes and- _(interrupted by loudspeaker)_

PRINCIPAL ON LOUDSPEAKER: "Attention Peach Creek Junior High Public School, just this morning our staff has discoved a missing trophy by the name of Eddie Faulman. The staff is searching the school for the missing trophy."

EDDY: "WHAT!"

PRINCIPAL ON LOUDSPEAKER: "Thank you, and have a great day!" _(gets off loudspeaker)_

_EDDIE: "WHAT!" (makes half the school shake)_

_EDD: "Wow, Its amazing how loud kids could scream when theyre missing possessions."_

EDDY: "YOU MEAN I STILL DONT HAVE A TROPHY!"

EDD: "Yes, Eddy. You still have not accomplished a task- EXCEPT FOR STEALING OTHERS!"

EDDY: "Blah, Blah, Blah. Tell someone who cares."

EDDIE: _(runs through hallway) _"Has anyone seen my trophy!"

_(silence)_

EDDIE: _(walks up to the Eds)_

EDDY: "Hey, Hey, Hey! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!"

EDDIE: "I just wanted to know if any of you 3 know about my missing trophy."

EDDY: _(sweating nervously) _

EDD: "Eddy, this is your chance to reveal the truth! You could do it Eddy!"

EDDY: "Uh, Yes!" _(puts Ed in front of him) _"Big Ed did it!"

EDDIE: "What? How dare he! Hand over the trophy, Trophy stealer!"

ED: "Huh?"

EDDIE: "...Well if you wont hand it over, Ill just hand you over!" _(grabs Ed, takes him to principals office)_

ED: "What did I do?"

EDDY: (_watches Eddie drag Ed) (laughs hard & selfishly)_

EDD: "Eddy! That was a very selfish thing you just did!"

EDDY: "Yeah, So? At least I still have his trophy!" _(laughs even harder)_

EDD: _(very frustrated) _"YOU APOLOGIZE TO THAT YOUNG BOY IMMEDIATALLY!"

EDDY: "What? NO WAY! I-"

EDD: _(gets even madder)_

EDDY: "...O.K, O.K, get off my back."

EDD: "Thats the spirit, Eddy!"

Later at lunch, when all of the kids were eating, and all of the teachers were confrencing, Edd & Eddy snuck into the principals office.

EDD: _(sticks cards in his face)_

EDDY ON LOUDSPEAKER: "Oh Uh, Everyone, I- I- I have a confession to make."

EDD: "That is right Eddy!"

KANKERS: _(walk in unexpectingly)_

EDDY ON LOUDSPEAKER: "Yes Um, Ed isnt the one who stole the trophy. It was-"

KANKERS _(ready to pound & kiss the Eds?)_

EDDY: "KANKERS!"

KANKERS: _(pounce on Edd & Eddy)_

EDD & EDDY:_ (crying for help)_

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "Kankers?" _(comes into office while Kankers & Eds still fighting)_

LEE, MARIE, MAY, EDD & EDDY: "PRINCIPAL SAYMORE!"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "Edd, Eddy, OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

EDDY: "But we-"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "Out, out, OUT!"

EDD & EDDY: _(run through the hall)_

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "And no running through the halls! And as for you 3..."

_(screen faded)_

EDD: "Pant, Pant, Pant."

ED: _(runs through hallway with buckets of paint) _"Paint, Paint, Pai- Whoah!" _(slips on mopped floors)_

Then the paint spills, creating a red & blue wave of paint on the floor of the entire school. It went down the stairs, through hallways, even in bathrooms!

EDDY: "ED, YOU DULT! HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

ED: _(puts finger on lips confused) _"Uh, I forget."

EDDY: "...Forget you!" _(runs to locker but slips on paint)_

Then the red & blue spread onto all of the lockers in the school.

EDDY: _(stops at locker) _"Cool! My locker got a fresh new coat of paint!" _(takes trophy out of locker- AND KISSES IT!)_

EDD: "Eddy, you should really give that trophy back to its-"

EDDY: "NO WAY! We failed the first time, now Im keepin it!"

EDD: "Eddy, you know you could get in detention if the principal finds out."

EDDY:_ (pauses / drops trophy)_

The trophy then got covered in a red & blue wave pattern.

EDDY: "Ah, no big deal. Eddied probably like it with this new pattern."

_(screen faded)_

EDDY: _(runs to Eddie) _"Hey Eddie!"

EDDIE: "Hey Eddy! Do you have my trophy?"

EDDY: _(sweating nervously) _"Uh, Yes!" _(hands trophy to Eddie)_

EDDIE: _(breathes deeply) _"Wait, WHERE IS THE GOLD PAINT!"

EDDY: "Uh, Yeah- Well..."

EDDIE: _(punches Eddy) _"DORK!" _(slips on paint) (moans while in pain)_

ED: _(walks through) _"Dorks?"

EDD: "Well Eddy, you did the right thing by returning one others possesions."

EDDY: "Yeah, Whatever."

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: _(walks through and sees paint on floor) _"What the- EDDY!"

EDDY: "Um, Principal. Sir..."

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "DID YOU PAINT THE FLOOR AND LOCKERS!"

EDDY: "Uh, NO! I didnt do anything!"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: _(ignores Eddy) _"INCREDIBLE!"

EDD & EDDY:_ (confused) _"WHAT!"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "Your red & Blue pattern has made the school a more decorated place! Which is good because many kids have escaped before. Now kids will get the thought back into structured education! YOU ARE A GENIUS EDDY! And, I present you...with "THE MOST DECORATED SCHOOL" trophy."

EDDY: "Sweet!"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "And..." _(slaps a slip on Eddys face)_

EDDY: _(reads note) _"Detention, But Why?"

PRINCIPAL SAYMORE: "For sneaking into my office when not told to." _(walks away)_

EDDY: "Errr..."

_(screen faded)_

At Eddys house, Ed, Edd & Eddy all walk into Eddys room. Then Eddy places HIS actual trophy on his speakers next to his Magic 8 Ball.

EDD: "Well Eddy, you have learned a very important lesson today.

EDDY: "Yeah, Everybody gets to win trophies."

EDD: "Well No, but-"

Then, Eddys trophy fell off the edge and broke.

EDDY: "Errr...I NEVER GET TO KEEP A TROPHY!"

ED: "Well I learned an important lesson today!"

EDDY: "Whats that?"

ED: "Paint is yummy!" (licks paint off fingers)

EDDY: (throws up- DOESNT SHOW ON SCREEN) "Blah!"

The End


End file.
